1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices for storing paint brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint brushes are shipped by the manufacturer in either a lightweight cardboard covering or a small plastic wrapper. The cardboard covering or plastic wrapper is acceptable for storing the brush prior to the initial use of the brush; however, the cardboard covering and plastic wrapper both lack durability and deteriorate rapidly when exposed to the various solvents present on the paint brush. Eventually, the original cardboard covering or plastic wrapper is not acceptable for use and thus, the paint brush is stored in an unwrapped condition.
Professional painters use relatively expensive paint brushes which have a tapered bristled end to facilitate cutting. Cutting is a term used for describing painting of a wall up to a sharp line. For example, when painting a room, in many cases the wall will be painted a different color than the ceiling. Thus, the ceiling is first painted with the paint being cut off at the very top portion of the vertical wall. In order to obtain superior cutting, the paint brush must have a tapered bristled end. In the event that the bristles extend outwardly from the main body of the brush in various directions, a sharp line of paint will be impossible to obtain and the painting is therefore unsatisfactory. It is therefore desirable to store the paint brush in a tapered holder to prevent the bristles from extending outwardly from the main body of the brush.